Silver Promises
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Trad de la fic de juxtapose. Résumé : Merlin ne peut pas retrouver sa bague.


Titre : **Silver Promises**

Auteur : **juxtapose**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« …Je ne peux pas la retrouver. Oh, seigneur, merde, je ne peux pas la _retrouver_ ! »

Juste en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, la première chose qu'entendit Arthur Pendragon à côté du cliquetis de ses clefs fût un cri d'exaspération – suivi par le _boum, boum, boum, _d'une variété d'objet qui frappait la plancher.

Arthur étouffa un grognement, en fermant la porte derrière lui avec calme. Il avait eu une longue journée avec une affaire difficile au tribunal, et il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas encore fini.

Il inspira profondément avant d'oser l'appeler. « Merlin ? »

Et bien sûr, dans le salon il y avait les membres dégingandés et les grands yeux bleus de Merlin, le petit ami d'Arthur depuis presque cinq ans, debout en face de lui, le visage rougit sur sa peau d'albâtre. Arthur pouvait s'imaginer la scène qui avait dû se produire avant son arrivée : Merlin retournant chaque pièce, jetant tout ce qui n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait sur son passage. « Je ne peux pas la retrouver, » répétait-il pour faire bonne mesure, plaçant une main à l'arrière de sa tête, et Arthur soupira.

Merlin était, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, un entasseur compulsif. Arthur s'y était habitué avec le temps, et il quittait leur appartement un peu encombré en désordre quand aucun des deux n'avaient eu le temps de faire le ménage entre leur horaire de travail chargé. L'endroit était plein de bric à brac branlant, surtout à Merlin – des post-it importants sur son matériel pour dessiner qu'il utilisait durant son temps libre, et tout le reste.

Et ça, combiné à la distraction habituelle de merlin, était la raison pour laquelle il avait un chic incroyable pour perdre tout et n'importe quoi.

Arthur secoua légèrement la tête et il s'avança. « Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? » Répondit-il en connaissance de cause, « ton téléphone ? La copie des plats à emporter ? Tu sais, je pense que nous avons toute la carte du Cheng's Kitchen _mémorisée_ point par point sur la cuisinière depuis que l'un de nous la oublié dessus, ce qui a donné un résultat désastreux. »

« Arthur -»

« - Quoi que ce soit, tu l'as probablement laissé au travail, ou dans ta pile non identifiable de babioles près de canapé, » finit Arthur, en jetant un coup d'œil sur le monticule de choses à côté du canapé à quelques pas de lui. Il était sur le point d'énumérer tout un tas d'autres possibilités où l'objet manquant pouvait se cacher, quand :

« Arthur, ma _bague _! » Merlin enlaça ses bras minces autour de lui, regardant Arthur avec des yeux tristes. Il reprit, doucement à présent, « j'ai perdu ma bague. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'élargirent, regardant immédiatement la main gauche de Merlin à la recherche de la lueur argentée sur son long doigt mince, et il ne trouva rien. « Tu as perdu la bague, » répéta-t-il lentement, en frottant ses yeux avec lassitude.

Merlin acquiesça. « Je m'en suis rendu compte après avoir fini mes notes, e-et j'ai regardé partout et- »

Et Merlin continua à bredouiller des phrases brouillées, mais Arthur était _fatigué_, il avait faim et il aurait vraiment apprécié se coucher au lit au côté d'un Merlin calme et chaud qui avait sa bague sur sa main gauche, alors il n'avait pas la patience pour ça. Pas ce soir.

« Merlin, tu ne _retire_ jamais ce satané truc ! » Il était lui-même en train de crier, en jetant son attaché-case sur le sol, « Comment as-tu réussi à la perdre ? »

« Je ne l'avais pas _prévu _! » Cracha Merlin, en reculant et en pliant les bras.

Arthur porta une main à son front avec lassitude. « Tu es vraiment un sacré numéro. Elle pourrait être n'importe où dans ce bazar- »

« Oh, parceque toi, tu es si _soigneux et ordonné._ »

Arthur rit catégoriquement. « Merlin, tu ne dois pas connaître 'le soin et l'ordre' si ça te saute aux yeux ! »

« Tu sais, » marmonna Merlin, « Tu pourrais arrêter ce manque de considération durant une seconde et m'aider à _chercher_- »

« _Tu_ l'as perdu, » l'interrompit Arthur sans empathie, « c'est _ton_ problème. »

Merlin se calma, jetant des coups d'œil au sol en mordant sa lèvre inférieur, et Arthur _connaissait_ ce regard. Euh-oh.

« Merlin, » dit-il, sa voix devenant plus douce, « Bon dieu, ne fais pas ça. Tu sais que je détestes quand tu- »

« Oh, je suis _désolé,_ » s'énerva Merlin, en se rapprochant pour que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de celui d'Arthur, sa respiration venant chatouiller Arthur. Arthur voyait les larmes tant redoutées s'accumulées derrière ses grands yeux. « Je suis désolé d'être chamboulé mais elle signifie tellement pour moi. Si elle ne signifiait rien du tout pour toi, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû me la donner dans ce sas. »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Merlin- »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Et avec ça, Merlin se précipita dans le couloir pour disparaître dans la chambre, en claquant la prote derrière lui si fortement qu'il sembla que tout l'appartement avait tremblé.

Et il parut à Arthur qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé ce soir.

Il soupira, en s'effondrant sur le canapé, penché en arrière, en laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il essaya de se détendre dans le confort, mais à la place, il se retrouva à penser à la bague.

Son image dansait dans son esprit : un anneau simple en argent, rien d'extravagant, car Merlin n'aimait pas être tape à l'œil, et Arthur non plus (mais Arthur aurait donné jusqu'au dernier centime pour acheter à Merlin la plus belle bague du monde, si il lui avait demandé). Arthur l'avait acheté à Merlin pour leur troisième anniversaire, et depuis lors, Merlin avait été physiquement incapable de l'enlever.

Jusqu'à maintenant, évidemment.

Tu _l'as perdu, _il se rappelait avoir hurlé. _C'est ton problème._

Il grimaça à ce souvenir, en se redressant pour poser les coudes sur ses genoux. Il avait réagit misérablement, et il le savait maintenant—mais il le réalisait trop tard, une erreur qu'Arthur faisait encore et encore.

Malgré la lourdeur de ses paupières, et les prémices de ce qu'il savait être un mal de tête, Arthur se leva une fois de plus, et dit au silence, « Très bien. Cherchons cette bague. »

Et donc son expédition commença.

Arthur vérifia sous le canapé. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre où Merlin aimait s'asseoir quand il faisait des classements. Il scruta sous l'évier de la cuisine, il scanna l'aquarium (« Es-tu sûr de ne pas l'avoir mangé, Gandalf ? ») et il alla même jusqu'à fouiller dans la poubelle, en vain.

Après presque deux heures de recherche, Arthur s'effondra sur une chaise dans la cuisine avec un soupir. Avec la bague introuvable, Arthur se disait qu'il aurait un Merlin en bouleversé sur les bras pendant un moment.

« Merde, » dit-il, en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Il rencontra la feuille d'un journal, qui se colla à son front.

Arthur grogna. « Bon sang, Merlin, toi et tes foutus projets artistiques. » En se redressant, il retira la feuille de journal de son visage, et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Une lueur argentée sur le bois sombre de leur table en bois, c'était la bague de Merlin. A côté, il y avait un dessin inachevé—un de lui et Merlin. De l'encre noir sur du papier blanc, qui racontait une histoire :

Merlin avait les bras enlacé autour de la taille d'Arthur, et Arthur avait un bras sur les épaules de Merlin, son nez était enfoncé dans les cheveux de Merlin, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Arthur reconnaissait cette scène, car il se rappelait de ce moment – il y a un an, ils étaient allés dans un parc local, et Gwen avait pris la photo avant qu'Arthur n'aie le temps de protester.

Arthur se disait que ça devait manquer à Merlin—la simplicité. Ces derniers temps, il s'était tout les deux éloignés avec leur boulot , ne leur laissant pas assez de temps d'être l'un avec l'autre. Il devait manquer à Merlin, Arthur le savait, et il réalisait combien Merlin lui manquait également.

Ces feuilles de papiers journaux cachaient tout ça, ça et la bague de Merlin.

_Il ne voulait pas la salir, _conclut Arthur, en secouant la tête, _alors il la retirée._

Arthur fixa le dessin à nouveau, son mal de tête semblait se dissoudre tandis qu'il étudiait les visages souriants. Il voulait à nouveau être comme ces gens heureux, avec la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout.

« Idiot, » marmonna-t-il tendrement avant de prendre la bague et de la mettre dans la lumière. Elle était un peu rayée, mais le message gravé à l'intérieur était toujours aussi clair, une promesse qu'Arthur ne voulait jamais, jamais briser. L'inscription disait, très simplement :

_Toujours._

**OOO**

Arthur se faufila dans la chambre et il trouva Merlin recroquevillé sur son côté du matelas, apparemment endormi. En se rapprochant, Arthur vit l'éclat des larmes sur son visage que reflétait le clair de lune qui traversait la fenêtre.

Arthur détestait vraiment ça, quand Merlin pleurait—plutôt, il détestait le nœud et la douleur dans le creux de son estomac à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures aussi calmement que possible, Arthur se glissa sous les couvertures, pour trouver la chaleur de la main de Merlin.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il glissa la bague au doigt de Merlin, et il sourit doucement quand Merlin inspira profondément alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Merlin cilla de confusion sur Arthur durant un moment avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent car il avait compris, et Arthur se mit presque à rire quand il observa son amour piquer du nez vers la bague à son doigt, pour ensuite revenir sur Arthur.

« Tu l'as _trouvé _? » Pleura-t-il, la voix toujours enlacée au sommeil, « Où ? »

Arthur rigola. « Le dessin que tu fais seras beau, » dit-il, et Merlin haleta et frappant une main sur son front.

« Merde ! C'était une surprise ! Pour ton anniversaire, je ne voulais pas que tu le vois… » Traîna-t-il, et même dans le noir, Arthur pouvait le voir rougir.

« Et bien, tu l'avais bien caché. Si bien que tu l'as oublié toit même, on dirait. »

« Ce n'est pas fini -» Commença Merlin, mais Arthur le coupa :

« C'est magnifique, » dit-il, sans se rendre compte de la manière dont les yeux de Merlin brillaient à sa réponse, « Et… » il inspira profondément (il n'avait jamais été bon à ça) : « Je…je suis désolé. Pas juste pour ce soir. Mais pour ne pas…ne pas t'avoir traité comme tu le mérites. _Nous _me manque, Merlin. »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Merlin jeta ses bras autour de lui, et Arthur sentit les mains de Merlin attraper sa chemise. « Seigneur, Arthur, moi aussi. Je-j'ai réagi de façon excessive, je le sais. Mais dernièrement, j'avais l'impression que cette bague était le lien le plus proche que j'avais avec toi, et quand j'ai cru l'avoir perdu, je… Seigneur, je… »

Une fois de plus, Arthur interrompit Merlin, cette fois avec un baiser. La beauté familière des lèvres de Merlin qui remplissait Arthur d'un bourdonnement, une sensation frissonnante d'être chez lui.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, » Promit Arthur quand ils se séparèrent, « Jamais. »

Dans le silence de la nuit et le bruissement des draps, Merlin murmura, « Je t'aime, » et ses paroles caressèrent tendrement Arthur comme une brise, une mélodie familière, qui le faisait frissonner.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit Arthur sur la peau douce de Merlin, « Toujours. »

Il se pencha, en pressant tendrement Merlin dans le lit, laissant ses mains conduire les lignes et les courbes de Merlin, en savourant chaque caresse. Et il pensa, que c'était parfait, c'était parfait.

Ça le serait toujours.

**OOO**


End file.
